Das schlimmste Video
Hallo, mein Name ist Gabriel Jackson. Ich bin momentan in einer Klinik, da ich wirklich schlimme Sachen gesehen habe. Naja, wie dem auch sei, ich sitze jetzt hier in meinem Zimmer und hoffe dass ich bald entlassen werde. Aber nun zu meiner Geschichte, welche ich natürlich auch auf meinem Blog posten werde. Alles begann als ich und mein Kumpel Eric durch ein Video auf das Deep Web oder Dark Net aufmerksam wurden. Wir fanden es cool keine Regeln zu haben. Natürlich hatten wir auch einige verbotene Dinge getan, wie bestimmte Videos geguckt oder Misshandlungen auf Bildern begutachtet. Wir taten so, als wäre diese Welt im Deep Web nicht real, obwohl wir beide von dem Gegenteil überzeugt waren, und genau wussten wie gefährlich es dort war. Jedenfalls erkundeten wir uns weiter im Deep Web und das über Wochen. Meine Schulischen Leistungen waren schlechter geworden, weil ich Nachts oft lange wach war um im Dark Net zu surfen. Meine Lehrer fanden das nicht so klasse, aber das ist noch eine ganz andere Sache. Ich will zurück auf das Thema kommen. Die dunkle virtuelle Welt zog mich schnell in den Bann, und somit auch die Konsequenzen. Ich schaute mir ein kleines Snuff Video an, nur um zu gucken was da so abgeht. Naja...es war grausam. Ein kleines Mädchen, ein Mann und viel Blut. Ich musste mich fast übergeben. Meine Angst war zu groß. Das Deep Web hatte mir seine wahre Seite gezeigt. Es war nicht nur ein dunkler Ort, er war grausam und pervers! Ich hatte Angst. Die Fragen schossen mir nur so durch den Kopf. „Was ist wenn sie mich finden?“ „Warum tut man so was?“ Ich war total verstört. Als ich den Tor Browser schloss wurde mir erst klar was ich mir da angeschaut hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Kurz darauf musste ich brechen und hatte den Tag darauf auch keine Schule, da es mir sehr schlecht ging. Währenddessen suchte ich im Clear Web nach irgendwelchen Informationen über solche Snuffvideos. Nun ja Google sieht so was sehr ernst wenn es um solche Videos geht. Dennoch bekam ich ein paar Treffer, welche mir wirklich halfen. Nicht. Alles wurde nur verherrlicht und Links wurden hin und her geschickt. Normalerweise müssten solche Seiten sofort gesperrt werden, aber hierbei handelte es sich nur um ein Forum, welches sich mit so was „auseinandersetzte“, ja das wollte ich auch nicht glauben. Zum ersten Mal musste ich über die Kommentare lachen, da ich mich über sie lustig machte. Tage gingen vorüber und ich konnte wieder zur Schule gehen. Natürlich war ich hin und wieder in dem Deep Web unterwegs, aber nur auf harmlosen Seiten. Als ich dann aber eines Tages auf eine komische Seite kam, hatte ich Angst. Die Seite war blutrot und schwarz. Es wurden Links geschickt und alle machten sich einen Spaß draus. Ich fand das nicht so lustig und wollte gehen, doch die ließen mich nicht, könnte daran liegen, weil ich den Chat gelesen hatte. Dann öffnete sich ein Fenster und ich sollte mit schreiben. Ich konnte diesen Chat nicht verlassen, nichts funktionierte. Ich merkte, wie mir mein kalter Schweiß auf die Haut tropfte. Mein Atem wurde schneller und schneller. Ich bekam auch einen Link zugeschickt, denn als Neuling soll man erst einmal was „harmloses“ bekommen. Ich sah es mir nicht an und schrieb ich würde die Polizei rufen. Doch dann öffnete sich ein kleines Fester. „Wenn du die Polizei rufst werden wir dich finden Gabriel Jackson.“ stand in der Textbox. Trotz allem rief ich die Polizei. Einige Monate später war ich alleine in meinem Haus und guckte Fern. Ich aß Chips und schrieb nebenbei mit ein paar Mädchen aus meiner Klasse. Dann klopfte es an der Tür. Ich machte auf, und dann geschah es. Ein Mann packte mich und drückte mich an die Wand. „Sie hatten mich doch gefunden!“ dachte Ich mir und schlug wie wild um mich. In diesem Moment hatte ich Todesangst. Der Mann war viel größer und stärker als ich, ich hatte kaum eine Chance. Er zückte sein Messer und schnitt mir in die Haut. Ich schrie auf. Der Mann ließ mich los und ich lag am Boden. Er trat immer wieder auf mich ein. Seine Schuhe hatten Metallkappen. Ich kotzte auf den Boden. Erst dann bemerkte ich die Kamera, welche er in einer Hand hielt. „Wollte er etwa?“ Nein das durfte nicht so kommen. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch er schlug mich nieder. Seine Hand fasste an meine Hose. Er zerrte sie fast von meinem Leib. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren aber er war zu stark. Er schloss die Tür und zerrte mich runter in den Keller. Er sagte kein Wort, nur filmte alles, was ich tat. Er stellte die Kamera auf ein kleines Podest welches hoch genug war mich zu sehen. Ich wurde auf einem Stuhl platziert. Jetzt wo ich dran denke wird mir wieder schlecht! Der Mann zückte sein Messer und fügte mir damit Wunden am gesamten Körper zu. Dann nahm er meine Hand und hielt sie fest. Ich versuchte mich los zu reißen, doch er brach mir bei jeder Bewegung einen Finger. Ich kotzte auf den Boden und schrie bitterlich. Er packte mich und drückte mein Gesicht in meine eigene Kotze. Es war widerlich. Dann aber wollte er weiter gehen. Ich sah in die Kamera und hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst. Dann aber traf die Polizei ein und ich konnte noch rechtzeitig gerettet werden. Ich werde es nie vergessen. Und egal wer das liest soll vorsichtig im Deep Web sein. Vielen Dank Gabriel Jackson. Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte